


Widzenie

by Hermenegilda Hirszfeld (ElizaStyx)



Category: Gra w Kości - Elżbieta Cherezińska, Historical RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Historical, M/M, Medieval History, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polski | Polish, Smut, Visions, emperors and princes, ja już wcale nie mam wstydu, jak jeszcze nie czytaliście tej książki, polskie pornoski, to najwyższa pora, umrzecie od feelsów, wizje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/Hermenegilda%20Hirszfeld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W głębi duszy Otto doskonale wie czyim obrazem jest kuszony. Wie, ale mimo to pozwala wizji przyjść do siebie, pragnie tylko przez chwilę poczuć, zobaczyć jak słodko mogłoby być gdyby tylko poddał się temu marzeniu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Widzenie

**Author's Note:**

> Nie, absolutnie nie mam dla siebie usprawiedliwienia, ta książka po prostu zniszczyła mi życie, do tego stopnia, że piszę scenę erotyczną po polsku, na co chyba w innych okolicznościach nigdy bym się nie zdecydowała. Gwoli wyjaśnienia, jeśli ktoś nie czytał "Gry w kości" prawdopodobnie odbierze moje opowiadanie jako zawieszoną w przestrzeni fantazję (i tak też można, zapraszam do lektury), chociaż tak naprawdę jest ono swego rodzaju "brakującą sceną" - domysłem na temat zmysłowych wizji, które nawiedziły Ottona w poznańskiej katedrze. W każdym razie, nawet jeśli jesteście sceptyczni wobec wszelkiego rodzaju powieści historycznych, a trafiliście tu w poszukiwaniu innego rodzaju lektury, i tak polecałabym sięgnięcia do źródła, bo sposób w jaki autorka opisuję relacje tych dwojga jest tak piękny i niesamowity, że spędziłam długie godziny płacząc nad tą książką. NIE ŻAŁUJĘ NICZEGO.  
> P.S.: Kocham Panią, Pani Elżbieto, mam nadzieję, że wybaczy mi Pani tę publikację, jeśli kiedykolwiek Pani na nią trafi. Ja to wszystko z miłości, li i jedynie!
> 
> ~~~  
> Dear English-speaking friends & lost wanderers,  
> this is smut in Polish. I can't believe I've lived to see the day where I publish shameless porn in that language but here it is. Apparently I ship emperor Otto III with polish king Bolesław far too much for it to be healthy. Ooops.   
> So anyway, I may translate it to English one day. Or make the whole story into a destiel au because why not. Keep your fingers crossed for me turning my feels into something productive one day so I can make you all cry with me. Heh.  
> Yours forever,  
> Lizzie

Zamknął oczy i odetchnął głęboko. Na sekundę pozwolił swoim myślom odpłynąć tylko po to by ze zdwojoną intensywnością wróciło do niego to uczucie. Jego gorący oddech na swojej szyi, i on, jeszcze gorętszy w swej gotowości, niemal parzący jego skórę tam, gdzie ich ciała stykały się, gdy Otto siedział okrakiem na jego udach.

Otto niemal zachłystywał się każdym oddechem, kiedy on ze spokojną pewnością siebie całował rysujące się pod delikatną skórą obojczyki i to wrażliwe miejsce, gdzie szyja przechodziła w nie łagodną linią. Ciepłe dłonie wypalały ślady wzdłuż boków, pleców i pośladków Ottona, przesuwając się nieznośnie powolnie w swojej eksploracji, a Otto nie mógł zrobić nic, poza oczekiwaniem, aż on zdecyduje się odkryć przed nim sekret jego własnego ciała. Czuł, że on uśmiechał się jak zadowolony kocur, za każdym razem gdy Otto drżał z ledwością tłumiąc jęk zniecierpliwienia i podobało mu się to. Podobało mu się, gdy on odrywał na chwilę usta od jego piersi i spoglądał mu w twarz zmrużonymi oczami, łyskającymi figlarną zielenią. Szeptał też coś wtedy w swoim szeleszczącym języku, którego Otto nie rozumiał, ale którego brzmienie sprawiało, że dreszcz przeszywał całe jego ciało, a rozkoszne pulsowanie w lędźwiach narastało niemal nieznośnie.

Kiedy on wciąż tylko kusił, jego dłonie i usta sprawnie zmieniające Ottona w nienasycone oczekiwanie, Otto bał się, że w tej rozkoszy, wciąż jednak nie dającej mu spełnienia, będzie trwał, aż do skończenia świata, jak na najsłodszych torturach. Zatracił się w odczuciach wiodących go ku wciąż zbyt powolnie zbliżającemu się szczytowi i zapomniał, że on nigdy nie był cierpliwy, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy musiał czekać tak długo, jak czekał na tę chwilę.

Zupełnie nieoczekiwanie zacisnął palce na biodrach Ottona i uniósł go w górę by móc wsunąć się w niego gładko i głęboko, wypełniając go z cichym westchnieniem. Otto jęknął i zamarł, oddychając szybko i nierówno, kiedy jego ciało przyzwyczajało się do tego nagłego ataku, rozgrzewającego jego wnętrze, niepodobnie do niczego, co wcześniej zdarzyło mu się doświadczyć. On zamknął oczy i odchylił do tyłu głowę, a jego twarz wyrażała dziwnie bolesne skupienie, kiedy tak trwał w bezruchu połączony z Ottonem tak mocno i blisko jak nikt inny przed nim. Wyglądał tak pięknie w tej pozie, kiedy jego pierś unosiła się ciężko, jakby walczył ze swoim własnym ciałem.

Otto poruszył się. Nagła rozkosz przeszyła go niczym uderzenie pioruna, kiedy uniósł się i nachylił ku niemu, a z jego ust wydarł się jęk, którego nie zdążył powstrzymać. On zaś pochwycił ten jęk i scałował go z ust Ottona, gwałtownie otwierając oczy i atakując niczym wygłodniały żbik. Trzymając go mocno, pchnął biodra Ottona w dół by znów wejść w niego głęboko, po czym pomógł mu się unieść by nadać ich ruchom szybki rytm. Otto wplątał palce w jego włosy i wpił się w jego usta aby mógł on smakować każde z jego westchnień, kiedy opadali razem i Otto znów czuł to przedziwne, paraliżujące uderzenie rozchodzące się po całym jego ciele mrowiącą falą i kumulujące się w dole jego brzucha, wypełniające go i sprawiające, że jego męskość pulsowała pomiędzy ich rozgrzanymi ciałami.

Całował go namiętnie, z energią jakiej od dawna nie czuł, a on rozwierał jego usta swoim językiem i pogłębiał jeszcze te pocałunki, jakby nie mógł nasycić się Ottonem, choć przecież miał go dla siebie całego, jak żaden mężczyzna przed nim. Poruszali się zgodnie, coraz szybciej i bardziej zachłannie, goniąc spełnienie w wyścigu z własnymi siłami, gdy pot rosił im czoła i spływał słonym strużkami po plecach. Otto czuł się jak napięta do granic możliwości cięciwa łuku, kiedy on chwycił go w dłoń i nadspodziewanie łagodnie w swej stanowczości dawał mu jeszcze więcej rozkoszy, rozprowadzając perlące się pierwsze krople nasienia wzdłuż całej jego pulsującej długości. Jego świat gwałtownie zawęził się do tego, co on mu ofiarował, do prostego odczuwania fizycznej przyjemności i niewiarygodnej bliskości, niemalże dosłownej jedności z drugą istotą ludzką. Bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał jego urywany jęk, a potem doświadczył spełnienia, gdy on wszedł w niego po raz ostatni i zatrzymał się, osiągając szczyt w jego wnętrzu.

Teraz to on drżał, gdy wypełniał go swoim nasieniem, wciąż pieszcząc go w dłoni, dopóki obaj nie skończyli by ciężko dysząc objąć się nawzajem i trwać w tym pewnym uścisku, aż do czasu, gdy ich serca zwolniły rytm i mogli znów na siebie spojrzeć. Uniósł Ottona z łatwością by mogli się rozłączyć i Otto zadrżał, czując się nagle niekompletnym. Spojrzał mu w oczy i dojrzał w nich nagłą niepewność skrytą pod wiernym uwielbieniem i zwykłą mu dzikością, która tak się zawsze Ottonowi podobała.

Kiedy Otto nie mówił nic, on powoli zmarszczył czoło, wyraźnie zaniepokojony choć niechętny w okazywaniu obawy, Otto zaś po prostu nie miał słów. Nie wiedział zresztą co mógłby chcieć wyrazić po tym, kiedy tak doskonale dopełnili się bez użycia żadnego z języków, który znali. Ujął więc jego twarz w dłonie i spoglądając w te zielone oczy, ucałował go delikatnie w jego lekko rozchylone usta. Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, na jego twarzy nie było już śladów żadnego wahania, uśmiechał się delikatnie. I znów Otto dojrzał pełnię jego piękna i z chciwością jaka wręcz mu nie przystała, zapragnął mieć go już na zawsze tylko dla siebie.

Odnalazł porzucony wśród futer cesarski diadem i tak jak tamtego dnia po uczcie, nałożył go na jego głowę, a on przyjął go z pokorą, choć już bez lęku, jakby wiedział dokładnie dlaczego Otto tak bardzo pragnie go w nim widzieć. Dla Ottona nie było bowiem piękniejszej wizji niż dzielenie trudu tej drogi z nim. Gdybyż tylko mógł on stać u jego boku nie tylko jako sojusznik i władca Sklavinii, ale też jako równy mu mąż, dzielący z nim wszelkie przywileje i obowiązki cesarskie! Teraz klęczał tuż przy nim, boleśnie piękny w swej nagości, odziany jedynie w koronę i Otto ujrzał go podobnym do anioła, równie nieosiągalnym choć bliskim na wyciągnięcie ręki.

"Bolizlaus..." szepnął, a potem wizja rozwiała się i znowu klęczał samotnie na zimnej posadzce katedry.


End file.
